


Once you leave

by hellominty



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romance, Sad, nose q poner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellominty/pseuds/hellominty
Summary: 2D ya no puede seguir adelante.Murdoc se arrepiente de su decisión.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 5





	Once you leave

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy intentando postear lo que escribí en esta plataforma. No le tengo mucha esperanza pero si alguien lo encuentra espero que disfrutes! :)

Tengo miedo.

Demasiado.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, y también las ganas de administrarlo.

Ya no quiero dormir, aunque tenga que pestañear un par de veces para que mi vista nublada se estabilice.

No quiero volver a pararme, porque siento que solo me alejo.

Los días son duros, y tus ojos unos pozos sin fondo que me recuerdan que no soy el que más sufre. Cada mirada que robas, cada parpadeo que me hace suspirar. Incluso si tus ojos no se abren por un largo rato, tus azules pestañas son mi perdición.

Tus manos están frías, tensas. Me recuerdan a esos tiempos en lo que nos sentábamos y tocábamos el piano hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Cada nudillo tan marcado, cada uña pulida, cada yema tan suave como el algodón. Me hacen preguntarme cómo es que existe un tacto tan pulcro y sereno como el tuyo.

Tu cabello ya no es el mismo de antes. Pero eso no quiere decir que he dejado de amarlo, porque cada vez que me acerco ese mismo aroma que me embriagó por tantos años lo hace otra vez, y tu cabellera hecha de algodón sigue teniendo el mismo efecto reconfortante que siempre tuvo.

Tu sonrisa es débil, por eso cada vez que te esfuerzas por hacerla la remarco en mis imágenes más preciadas. Esos dos dientes que faltan solo me traen nostalgia y un malestar culposo. Sé que no te gusta que luego de tanto me siga haciendo responsable de ello, por eso aunque no comparta la idea dejaré de indagar.

Tengo muchísimo miedo, 2D.

Ya lo dije antes.

Estoy aterrado ante la idea de verte parpadear y que ya no abras lo ojos. Estoy temblando porque tengo miedo de quedarme dormido en la silla por dos minutos, y que cuando despierte solo encuentre lo que alguna vez fuiste. Me da pavor ir al baño, o salir a caminar, porque con solo imaginar que podría llegar y encontrarte perdido e irrecuperable pierdo las ganas de levantarme.

Pánico crece en mi pecho, mi consciencia, mi ser. Soy tan inseguro, y esta situación me está matando.

No quiero ni pienso dejarte. Tal vez debería reflexionar sobre eso.

¿Sabes? No me gusta este lugar. Seguro a ti tampoco, pero no lo sé porque no me has contado nada últimamente. Lo entiendo de todas formas.

Pero ya sabes, odio los espacios chicos, monótonos y sin un aura en especial. Aunque, pensándolo bien, sí percibo un aura en esta habitación.

 _La de la muerte_.

Siento escalofríos y sensaciones extrañas que me hacen comprobar tu estado a cada rato. Creo que sé sus motivos, solo que no quiero pensar en ello.

No quiero pensar en nada, a decir verdad.

Estoy siendo un cobarde, ¿no? No me importa si lo crees, sería la verdad de todas formas. Soy un maldito cobarde que esquiva, calla, reprime, entierra, mata y quema aquello que le duele.

Solo huyo, dando pasos hacia adelante, tirando polvo hacia atrás. Mis penas quedan en el olvido supuestamente. Sepultadas, ya no retumbarán en mi pecho. Silenciadas, ya no rebotarán en mis oídos. Asesinadas, nunca más me lastimarán, nunca más me desgarrarán la mente. Veo que estuve equivocado todo este tiempo con mis métodos de supervivencia al duelo.

Sé que no podré hacer lo mismo contigo, al igual que antes lo hice con los otros.

De hecho, recién me estoy percatando que nunca funcionó como yo imaginaba, pues solo fue eso, sueños, mentiras, creencias erróneas. Porque ahora me doy cuenta que incluso bajo la tierra, los recuerdos siguen matando.

No importa qué tan abajo se encuentren, no importa qué tan lejos estén, no importa hace cuánto tiempo sucedieron. No se detendrán jamás. Y es algo con lo que uno deberá aprender a vivir.

Pero sigo sintiendo que es distinto ahora.

Soy consciente de que no será igual, porque aunque nunca te lo dije, eres lo que más adoré en esta vida. Lo que más deseé, lo que más disfruté, lo que más necesité.

Y es en parte ese el motivo por el que evito pensarte de una manera que no quiero. Nunca nadie debería imaginarte de esa forma a la que tanto tememos ahora.

Pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

¿Cómo no hacerlo, cuando tienes una vía en tu brazo?

¿Cómo no hacerlo, cuando lo que más se escucha en la habitación son los pitidos del monitor?

¿Cómo no hacerlo, cuando tus respiraciones se oyen cada vez más distantes, apagadas?

¿Cómo no hacerlo, cuando ni siquiera puedes hablarme, porque demasiado esfuerzo te lleva?

¿Cómo no hacerlo, cuando tienes los días contados, y estos pasan como si nada?

El tiempo vuela. Vuela y se lleva con él todo, todo lo que quiero. Sin embargo, el tiempo no pasa para mi.

Y solo cuando vuelvo al mundo real y te miro, con súplica y derrota en tu rostro, pero con paz, me doy cuenta que cometí un grave error.

No es algo que pueda arreglar, lamentablemente. Ya es tarde.

Luego, me das esa sonrisa. Una sonrisa llena de luz para días tan oscuros.

Una persona llena de optimismo, desbordada en buenas vibras y brillantina, sumergido en tanta oscuridad.

Nunca pierdes tu espíritu.

Por eso te admiro tanto.

Porque te estás muriendo, 2D. Y aun así te resignas y ves esto como si fuera algo que tuviera que pasar, que en efecto lo es.

Porque no dejas que toda esta mierda te opaque, te quite tu brillo innato.

Porque eres la persona más valiente y fuerte que jamás conocí.

¿Y sabes qué? Ya lo replantee.

Yo soy el que no quiere que me dejes.

Yo soy el que necesita tus caricias.

Yo soy el que depende de tu voz.

Yo soy el que jamás superará tu recuerdo.

Yo soy el que no podrá seguir sin ti.

Sin embargo, soy yo el que se queda atrapado en el tiempo, en un ciclo de la eternidad.

Fui yo el que decidió esto en un principio lejano. Pero me puedo justificar, porque nunca creí que tendría la oportunidad de conocer a alguien tan magnífico como tú, tan perfecto.

Creí que la inmortalidad era un atributo que podría darme con orgullo durante toda la vida. Nunca estuve tan equivocado.

Mi gran atributo eres tú.

Y yo mismo me arrebaté la oportunidad de descansar a tu lado.

Por eso y solo por eso, quiero que tengas bien claro que una vez que te vayas, ya no podré sonreír jamás. Una vez que te vayas, no volveré a intentarlo. Una vez que te vayas, el destino no tendrá preparado algo lindo para mi. Una vez que te vayas, tu recuerdo jamás morirá. Una vez que te vayas, te lloraré hasta el final de los tiempos. Una vez que te vayas, nada será lo mismo. Una vez que te vayas, dejaré de ser Murdoc Niccals.

Pero lo más importante. Una vez que te vayas, moriré junto a ti.

Entonces, aprietas mi mano. No estoy muy seguro de cómo lo hiciste, considerando que apenas puedes moverte. Mas lo haces, llamas mi atención.

Allí te veo, con ese gesto inquebrantable y los ojos entrecerrados. Veo unas lágrimas también, que no tardan en ser acompañadas por las mías.

Es el momento al que temo.

Me acaricias la mano, con tanta suavidad que parece que toco el cielo con las manos.

Y reclinado en tu camilla, vas cerrando los párpados con lentitud, mientras mueves los labios.

Ni se escucha, pero te aseguro que eso me perseguirá para siempre.

Tu boca resquebrajada se mueve, habla sin sonido. Dijiste "te amo", estoy segurísimo.

—Yo también te amo, Stuart —dije, antes de que los cerraras por completo.

Pude ver una media sonrisa en la comisura de tus labios pálidos. Supongo que me escuchaste. Eso me hace feliz por apenas dos segundos.

Hasta que se escucha el ensordecedor pitido de la máquina que controla tus pulsaciones. Anunció tu fallecimiento.

Lo único que hice ahí fue llorar sobre tu cuerpo, aferrándome a quien alguna vez me amó.

Sé bien que en ese cuarto morimos dos personas a la vez.

Tú y yo. Porque te fuiste, y yo no soy nada con tu ausencia.


End file.
